


Nothing Else Matters

by monsterman22



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterman22/pseuds/monsterman22
Summary: Andy has always had feelings for his sister but he'd kept them at bay until everything changed. It begins with him touching himself as he watches her sleep but he can't help himself and it becomes so much more.(Porn with barely any plot!)
Relationships: Andy Strucker & Lauren Strucker, Andy Strucker/Lauren Strucker
Kudos: 38





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I love this pair & it's impossible not to ship them. /sorrynotsorry

He’s felt it for as long as he can remember, but he’s fought it all this time, these feelings he knows are completely unnatural. Andy isn’t an idiot, though he can see why people might think so, and he isn’t stupid enough to ever think his feelings could ever be reciprocated. Instead, he buries them deep and pulls away from reality, losing himself in the world of video games and online friends, anything to keep his mind off of her. 

But no matter how hard he tries, the thoughts of her don’t go away, and with each passing day, it grows more impossible for him to ignore. He doesn’t know what possesses him to tag along with her that night, as he’s never been the school dance type. Besides, she’s there to meet a boy and that fact bothers him, though he knows he has no claim to her, as she’ll never be anything more than his sister. There’s always some boy or another buzzing around Lauren and he can’t blame them, really, when she looks like _ that _ and has a kinder soul than anyone he’s ever known. She’s the perfect woman, he thinks, except for the fact that they’re related.

The two of them can’t be more different, the darkness in him like a beacon to the bullies who haunt him down the halls and that night, pull him into the locker room. But she saves him. She saves him and it’s the most incredible thing that’s ever happened to him. If he wasn’t in love before, he certainly is now. Lauren treats him like he’s made of glass, his entire family does, and he hates it, because he’s stronger than they know. She finds out that night how strong he really is. And just like that, things change so fast and it’s hard to keep up as they’re exposed to the world and on the run, nearly getting captured and almost dying god knows how many times. 

Still, she’s there. Lauren’s bunk is next to his and she’s still as she sleeps, snoring softly. Life isn’t so bad, he thinks, except he misses video games and most of all, privacy. Despite the fact that he’s a mutant, Andy is just a typical teenager at heart. He has needs, and he hasn’t gotten any time alone to meet those needs since they started crashing with the mutant underground. He’s gotten desperate and tonight he decides he can’t stand it any longer.

It’s quiet and he’s sure that everyone’s asleep, but he checks and doublechecks, wary eyes scanning the room carefully for any sign of life. When he’s certain he won’t be seen, he licks his lips and slips his hand under the waistband of his boxers, fingers brushing against his already hardening length. His gaze drifts over to Lauren as she rolls over in her sleep, her shirt riding up, exposing her tanned midriff. 

In the past few years, her body has changed and though she’s always been pretty, it’s different now. Now, she’s sexy, with big breasts, full hips, flowing blonde hair and pretty pink lips; she’s the kind of girl every guy dreams of being with. But he shouldn’t want her. He shouldn’t be having the thoughts and fantasies about her that he is. He knows these feelings are wrong, and even hates himself for them, but what is he supposed to do?

He strokes his cock slowly at first, his eyes never leaving his sister’s sleeping form as he tents his boxers, nearly laughing in disbelief at how insanely hard he is right now. He’s never been this horny in his life and he doesn’t know if it’s because it’s been a while or just because he’s looking at her. It’s reckless doing this here, but he reminds himself that the blankets are covering him and no one else is awake. Quietly he shifts, pulling down his boxers and letting his member spring free. His thumb runs over the head of it as he stares at Lauren’s lips, imagining how they’d feel against his, how they’d feel closed around his cock... _ fuck _ , he breathes heavily as she kicks off the blankets. It is pretty warm in here, but he thought it was just because he’s so worked up.

He’s seen her in a bikini a time or two, an image he frequently recalled for his nightly (and morning) wank sessions back at home, but to have her in front of him is something else entirely. The shirt she’s wearing is borrowed, too small, and she isn’t wearing any pants, not even any shorts. They couldn’t exactly pack when they ran, after all. Andy’s gaze drifts over her body, her exposed abdomen, the tops of her breasts, before moving down to slender legs and stopping at her panties. 

It’s dark, but not too dark, enough for him to see it, enough for him to know he isn’t hallucinating. He can see just a tiny sliver of pink, his sister’s pussy, and he begins furiously masturbating at the sight, fantasizing about slipping into her bed and touching her. She looks so soft and he wants nothing more than to sink his cock inside of her, feel her squeezing his length. It would feel so good. He’s still a virgin, so he doesn’t know exactly how it feels, but he knows that fucking her would be the most amazing thing in the world. He explodes against his hand in record time as he loses himself in the fantasy.

Andy begins to do this every night, getting off to the sight of her and feeling ashamed afterward, but not enough to stop. He’s _ just looking, _ that’s all; he’s not doing anything that wrong, at least that’s what he tells himself. He’s proud of himself for holding back, for only looking and not touching, though his desire to be inside of her is so strong he can hardly think straight.

But then everything changes, because there are more people, less space and Andy ends up losing his bunk. When Lauren invites him into his bed that first night, he swallows hard. This is a bad idea, he thinks, knowing that he can’t handle what this will mean for him. He’ll need to stop doing what he’s doing and the thought of it actually bothers him a great deal, having grown used to his new nightly ritual.

“Are you sure?” He asks with a grin, figuring she’ll admit she’d rather have the bed to herself.

She shrugs. “Beats a sleeping bag, doesn’t it?”

Well, he can’t argue with that. 

Unfortunately, having her this close is a new kind of temptation and Andy’s  _ never  _ been good at controlling himself. He knows from years of living with her that Lauren’s a heavy sleeper, and as he lies there in bed with her, his mind races. Having her inches away in that tiny little bed is too much for him. He’s just a horny teenager. He can’t be blamed for what he does.

As a test, at first, he just brushes his fingers against her arm, watching her face as he holds his breath, waiting. But when she doesn’t react, Andy starts to get braver, his impulses beginning to cloud his judgment. He fondles her breasts through her clothes, feeling her nipples harden pleasantly against his fingers, making his heart race. He wants to lick and suck at her nipples, to see her bare breasts and worship them as he believes he’s meant to do. As he squeezes her breasts through her shirt, Lauren moans softly, but doesn’t stir, and Andy’s hands drift appreciatively down her body, loving the way she feels as he touches her in brand new ways. 

He hesitates for a moment before his fingers meet the fabric of her panties, rubbing her gently through the thin cotton. With his other hand he strokes his cock, feeling the way her pussy is getting wetter from his touch. He cums so fast it’s embarrassing.

He’s gotten away with so much already, he begins to push his luck. Andy’s become insatiable, and every moment of the day he steals glances at her, overcome with a desire so strong he doesn’t know what else to do. 

The next night, his hand boldly drifts into her panties, his fingers finally touching her pussy, and he’s entranced at how wet she is for him, moaning softly in her sleep. He wonders who she’s dreaming of, if it’s him, but he doubts it. She bucks against his hand and he slips his fingers easily inside of her, watching with pride as she rides them, too lost in lust that he doesn’t wonder how on earth she’s sleeping through all of this…

Andy’s hand is around his dick but he lets go in favor of using both hands on Lauren, one underneath her shirt, brushing his thumb against her nipples, the other working his fingers into her cunt. He’s gotten two fingers inside of her and she seems hungry for more, hips rolling beautifully into his hand. He’s never seen a girl have an orgasm before, so he can’t be sure, but she does moan pretty loud. Her eyes never once open, her breath heavy as he withdraws his hand, covered in her arousal. 

Hungrily he licks his fingers clean, moaning at the taste and wanks to completion, nearly letting himself cum on her, but stopping himself at the last minute. At this point, there’s not much more he can do. Andy knows he’s pushing his luck and it’s a goddamn miracle she’d slept through him fingerfucking her. In fact, he’s a bit worried that she sleeps so deeply, what if there was a fire or something? But he’s not that bothered by it, not really, because he’s gotten away with so much and that only encourages him to do more.

The next night, he climbs on top of her, gazing down at her with eyes wide, admiring the way her lithe form looks beneath him. He brushes the head of his hard cock between her legs, the thin fabric of her panties the only barrier between them. He rubs himself against her for several minutes until he cums against the front of her panties, breath heavy. Andy rolls off of her and falls asleep quickly.

Now he’s eager to see her, having only touched her, and it isn’t enough. He wants to burn the sight of her into his memory, and the following night he pushes her shirt up, trailing his finger along her nipple appreciatively before he runs his tongue along it. She lets out a soft moan, her hips jolting forward against nothing. Andy fondles her for a long time, sucking, licking, biting at her breasts until he makes his way downward, tugging her panties down. She’s slick as hell and he can smell it, practically drooling at the sight and scent of her wet cunt.

Andy spreads her thighs and takes one look at her before he buries his mouth against her. God, she tastes so good that he drowns himself in her. He’s never gone down on a girl before, so maybe he’s too enthusiastic, tongue going deep, even bumping his nose against her clit, eating her out until his face is covered in her juices. Once her hips stutter and she releases against his tongue, he takes her hand and curls it around his cock, guiding it up and down a few times before she does it herself.

“Mmm, Lauren,” he moans softly as she gives him the best handjob of his life. His orgasm is good, but not as intense as before. His heart racing, Andy climbs up on top of her and brushes the head of his cock against her plush lips. Lauren opens them (a reflex, maybe?) and he guides his member into her warm mouth. Her tongue feels amazing and he cums hard down her throat. Even in her sleep, she swallows every drop.

As he drifts into his dreams, he thinks about what he’s going to do tomorrow. He wakes up nervous but excited, remembering how he’d cum against Lauren’s panties a couple nights ago, but she’d never said anything. She had to have noticed. But not a word. Come to think of it, she’s slept through things that no person could. Maybe she’s playing along because she’s too scared to admit how she feels.

Tonight, he’s taking it all the way.

Making it through the day is difficult, as Andy’s too distracted by his plans, and by the time night rolls around, he wastes no time at all. Perfectly on schedule, his cock swells in his boxers, then again, his cock is always hard when he’s in bed with her. He takes off his clothes and he takes off hers, getting on top of her and pulling the blanket around them. 

Tentatively, he rubs the tip of his member against her, feeling her wet pussy lips for the first time against his dick without a barrier. Andy wishes he had a condom, but he can’t exactly ask for one, so he says fuck it. He sinks into his sister’s cunt with a whimper, grabbing onto her perfect breasts as his cock enters her for the first time. It’s incredible, even more than he thought it would be. Slowly, he works his length into her, trying not to moan too loudly as Lauren takes his thick cock with ease. It’s like her pussy was made for him and only him, he thinks, looking down at her with pride.

She’s his, and always will be. His fingers find her clit and he fucks her hard, panting as she slams into the bed. Andy can hear the bedsprings, and hopes no one else notices. He can feel the warmth pooling in his belly as he approaches orgasm and he considers pulling out, but his desire to finish inside of her is too strong. Andy fills his sister with his cum, and when he thinks he’s done, her hips roll against him and he hardens again, fucking her a second time until she’s fully dripping with his seed. Even in the dark he can see the white cum spilling out of her cunt.

“Andy,” she whimpers, her eyes fluttering open.

He panics, lying to her, “You’re just dreaming.”

“I hope not…” Lauren smiles, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “There’s _so much more_ I want you to do to me.”

With a grin he rolls off of her, taking her hand in his and listening as she tells him all the dirty things she wants to try in the coming nights. Some of it takes preparation on Andy’s part, but he steals what he needs and the next night, after everyone’s asleep, she turns her back to him and tugs her panties down, spreading her ass cheeks, waiting. He slathers her in lube, his fingers too, before he works his index finger into her hole, licking his lips as it disappears inside of her. It takes nearly an hour before she’s stretched enough for his cock but she’s worth the wait, so tight and wonderful around his throbbing member. He gets her off with his fingers as he fucks her ass, then they pass out together on the bed.

“What tonight?” Andy asks the following evening, a smirk on his lips. She whispers into his ear and his eyes go wide, nervous but curious about her suggestion.

He’s two fingers deep, nothing out of the ordinary, but he still has a few more to go. Lauren’s asked him to fist her and he’s not letting her down, though he’s dubious his whole hand can really fit inside of her. He works a third finger in and she groans softly, fucking his fingers without breaking eye contact.

“Come on,” she pleads, grabbing his wrist. “More.”

Four fingers inside of his sister’s sweet cunt and he’s never seen her so spread open, his thumb swiping her clit every few seconds to make her jolt up off of the bed. Maybe he’s crazy, but ever since this began, he can feel his powers and his connection to Lauren growing stronger. When his thumb enters her, he gasps in surprise, slowly moving his fist inside of her. It’s tight and it isn’t easy but she gushes when she cums, squirting onto the blankets. 

Lauren returns the favor, taking his cock in her mouth and sucking at him perfectly, better than before when she was ‘asleep.’ It doesn’t take long for him to reach his peak but she doesn’t mind, milking his cock for cum until he has to plead with her stop.

“You’re fucking me again tomorrow,” she says matter-of-factly.

Andy laughs. “Whatever you say. I’ll need to get some condoms.”

“Don’t you dare,” Lauren warns, her tone sharp as she gives him a look.

She’s on top this time, lowering herself onto her brother’s cock and Andy gasps as he watches her sink down onto him. She rides him with reckless abandon, her hands on his shoulders and her breasts bouncing wildly as she fucks herself on his dick, more than a little addicted to how it feels. This is all they have now, these nights, and neither wants to let them go.

“Fuck, Andy,” she pants, kissing him for what he realizes is the first time. “I love you,” Lauren whispers against his lips as his hands cup her ass. 

He works himself into her harder, making her cry out before he tells her softly, “I love you too.” The siblings come together, their bodies warm and glowing as Andy shoots a load deep into Lauren’s cervix.

They’re not quiet, not at all, and besides that, they’re fucking glowing. Needless to say, there’s no keeping this a secret any longer.

No one understands this, no one but them. So when they’re approached by the inner circle, neither of them hesitate. They leave their family, their friends, everything behind as Reeva insures them both that they can fuck to their heart’s content, after all, it seems to make them  _ even more _ powerful.

The two of them can’t get enough of each other, having sex every day, sometimes multiple times a day, given how insatiable Lauren seems to be. A few months later and her belly is swollen with the newest VonStrucker - twins. They couldn’t be happier. Everything they’re doing now is for them, their family, their future. Nothing else matters.

  
  



End file.
